This invention relates to improving the ease of maintenance and enhancement of computer systems in the field.
It is standard practice in designing computer systems to provide for components that can be swapped in and out. For example, a system unit typically has one or more slots on its front for receiving devices such as disk and tape drives, which can be swapped in and out. However, in practice, such operations can be awkward, particularly for systems intended to be rack-mounted, due to the need to remove the system unit from the rack, and then to open the system unit cover (which is typically formed in the upper surface thereof) in order to gain access to the mounting bracket and the connecting cables for the media drive(s). After securing the drive to the mounting brackets within the unit, and connecting the cables, the system unit cover can be replaced and the unit put back into the rack.
Accordingly the present invention seeks to provide for more ready replacement and/or installation and/or removal of media devices in a computer system unit.
Particular and preferred aspects of the invention are set out in the accompanying independent and dependent claims. Combinations of features from the dependent claims may be combined with features of the independent claims as appropriate and not merely as explicitly set out in the claims.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a carriage for media devices slideably mountable in a system unit such that the carriage may be slid out of an aperture in the system unit, wherein the carriage is provided with a location for receiving at least one media drive.
The provision of the slideable carriage means that the system unit does not need to be opened in order to insert, remove, or replace a media drive.
For example, with an embodiment of the invention, steps in removing a media drive from the system unit can include sliding the carriage out of the system unit, disconnecting cables from the media drive and removing the media drive from the carriage. The disconnection of the cable from the media drive and the removal of the media drive from the carriage can thereby be done outside the system unit and without needing to open its cover.
Similarly, with an embodiment of the invention, steps in installing a media drive in the system unit can include sliding the carriage out of the system unit, mounting the media drive within the carriage, connecting cables to the media drive and reinserting the carriage within the system unit. The securing of the media drive to the carriage and the connection of the cable to the media drive can thereby be done outside the system unit and without needing to open its cover.
The securing of the carriage within the system unit can be achieved using suitable fastenings. For example, the carriage can be screwed to the system unit and/or it can be retained therein by means of a face plate that is secured to the system unit.
Similarly, the media drives can be secured within the slideable carriage using suitable fastenings, for example screws that pass through a side of the carriage into predetermined threaded holes in sides of the media drives.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the carriage is a single assembly with all the necessary fastening screws for attaching media drives and for securing the carriage in the system unit held in place. The carriage can be supplied with electromagnetic conductor blanks, held with spring clips, in the front of the carriage, so that full electromagnetic shielding is provided with no drives in place. When it is desired to install a drive, an appropriate one of the electromagnetic blanks is popped out and the drive can be inserted in its place.
In an embodiment of the invention, the aperture is in the front surface of a casing of the system unit, with a media bay being located behind the aperture. Alternatively, the aperture could be in the rear of the system unit, or indeed in any face of the system unit that is readily accessible. In the case of a rack mountable unit, the apertures are preferably located in the front and/or rear surfaces of the system unit, as these can enable access to the media drives without removing the system unit from the rack.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system unit comprising an aperture in a surface thereof and a carriage as set out above, slideably mountable in the system unit such that the carriage may be slid out of the aperture.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of installing a media drive in a system unit, the method includes: mounting a media drive in the carriage, configured to be slideably mounted within the system unit and connecting at least one cable to the media drive; and then sliding the carriage through an aperture in a surface of the system unit.
A method of removing a media drive from a system unit following installation thereof as set out above, the method includes: sliding the carriage out of the system unit; disconnecting cables from the media drive; and then removing the media drive from the carriage.
Thus, an example of the invention can avoid the need to remove the main cover of the system unit and, in the case of a rack mountable system unit, the removal of the system unit from the rack. It finds particular application in rack-mountable computer system units for telecommunications applications, where it is important to minimize down times when system changes and maintenance operations are performed. As the unit does not need to be removed from the rack and opened, removing, replacing and installing drives can be done very quickly and efficiently.